Soera
Soera, also known as ソエラ in Japanese chatrooms, is a relatively new to DollarsChat. She joined for the first time on July 12, 2010, and yet she has made friends with quite a few veterans, such as b, Mana!, and Lady. Being quadralingual, she is able to communicate with a vast amount of DollarsChat users. Her first language is English, as she has lived in America all of her life, while her second, third, and fourth languages are Japanese, German, and Finnish respectively. She just turned fifteen on July seventh, and will be attending tenth grade in the fall of 2010 in Minnesota. During that year, she will be going to Japan for nearly a year as part of a foreign exchange program. She will be staying in Osaka with her longtime penpal Mai Yamada. Soera became an otaku seven years ago at the age of nine, when she first became interested in Naruto. Bleach, Death Note, Fullmetal Alchemist, Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, Kingdom Hearts, Axis Powers Hetalia, and Durarara!! followed after (in no particular order). She spends her time as a hermit in the summer because all of her RL friends go to camps, and she doesn't get to see them often. Because of this, her life is mostly online in DollarsChat, Mangafox forums, and various other online communities. Soera frequently uses expressions like "lmao", "lol", "xD", ";A;", ";_;", and the occasional "rofl". Her closest DollarsChat friend, 太郎君, whom she often calls "taro", "taro-tan", or "ta-tan", is very pervy for her, and often comments on her breast size (which is apparently a 38" C-cup) and attempts to make her rather aroused. She is very friendly with him, however, and does not reject his advances. Soera has taken to greeting people with a casual Japanese greeting that is often used in Japanese chatrooms, which is banwa~'', a shortened version of konbanwa, or "good evening". She is known to stay up into the wee hours of the morning chatting in various rooms with various languages and sleeping until mid-afternoon. The longest she has ever stayed up is roughly thirty-six hours, which is almost a day-and-a-half. She loves all colors except for mucky gray-brown and puke yellow. Soera is a very big fan of yaoi and yuri, as she is bisexual. She also likes to occasionally crossdress because "it's just so comfortable". She dislikes the French language and is also an atheist and grammar-freak. She grew up playing on the Famicom with her older sister. Her favorite oldtime video games are Kirby, Tetris, Mario Bros., and Duck Hunter. She apparently sucks at Super Mario Bros. Smash Brawl, because she focuses so much on Mario's accent she gets distracted from the game. '''Soera likes/enjoys: *Yaoi *Yuri *Dango *Pocky *Manga/Anime *Dry humor *Friendly people *Harajuku style *Languages *Japanese culture *Art *Dogs *Cats *Animals in General *Writing *Reading *Drawing *Listening to music Her favorite bands include but are not limited to: *MUCC *AquaTimez *Sukima Switch *Suga Shikao *MAXIMUM THE HORMONE *Veltpunch *FLOW *Olivia Lufkin *Megurine Luka from VOCALOID *GACKT *Three Days Grace *Paramore *Frederick Vitani *Amon Amarth *Juli *Asian Kung Fu Generation *Breaking Benjamin *Coheed and Cambria *Flyleaf *Coldplay *Dir En Grey *Nirvana *Beastie Boys *Escape the Fate *The Fray *Snow Patrol *Hearts Grow *Linkin Park *Miho Fukuhara *One Republic *Saosin *The Word Alive Category:Users